elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragonslayer
Dragonslayer is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn must finally battle and defeat Alduin. In Sovngarde, Alduin has ensnared the land with an evil mist and consumes the souls of the lost to gather his power. With the assistance of the original Nord heroes who banished him, the Dragonborn must ensure that Alduin is destroyed and can no longer threaten the world. It is the final quest in the main story of Skyrim. Background Gormlaith Golden-Hilt, Hakon One-Eye, and Felldir the Old have come to help me try to defeat Alduin. Together we may be strong enough to dispel the evil mist in which he hides. Once that is gone, he will have no choice but to face us in open battle. Objectives #Help the heroes of Sovngarde dispel Alduin's mist #Defeat Alduin Walkthrough Upon leaving the Hall of Valor and crossing the bone bridge, the next objective is to get rid of the mist in the valley. The Clear Skies Shout will need to be used three times, as Alduin will re-summon the mist twice. Felldir: "We cannot fight the foe in this mist!" Gormlaith: "Clear Skies - combine our Shouts!" Alduin: " " Gormlaith: "Again!" Felldir: "We can shatter his power if we Shout together!" Alduin: "Ven Mul Riik!" Hakon: "Does his strength have no end? Is our struggle in vain?" Gormlaith: "Stand fast! His strength is failing! Once more, and his might will be broken!" Felldir: "His power crumbles - do not pause for breath!" The three heroes will use the Shout as well. After Alduin summons the mist again, the heroes eventually say to use it again. Alduin will now summon the mist for the last time. After a small dialogue, using the Shout for the third time will get rid of the mist and Alduin will appear. Alduin's Fall Now that Alduin has appeared, he must be killed. The Dragonrend Shout can be used on him as soon as possible to get him on the ground, where he can be attacked. This Shout can be used repeatedly to stun him and keep the other heroes alive. If he cannot be killed before he defeats the other three heroes, plenty of Healing Potions or spells will be needed to stay alive, as his fire breath attack is quite strong. A simple tactic to defeat him is to use the same tactic used in the fight at the Throat of the World. A shield bash/stun will stop him from using his fire breath, along with using the Unrelenting Force Shout. One can also attack him in between shield stuns as well. There are also several unorthodox strategies to defeating Alduin. The Dragonborn can wait on the sidelines using Dragonrend from a distance; as the heroes are essential and powerful, they can defeat Alduin after only a few minutes. However, once defeated, the Dragonborn must deliver the final blow themselves. Alduin will be unable to attack, and will not resist the final attack. Baiting Tsun into the fight is also useful. Stand behind him and wait; a meteor will eventually strike him and he will become enraged and join the battle. He is essential and will only fight for a short time before returning to his post. The first two strategies are recommended to use on higher difficulty settings. Tsun: "That was a mighty deed! The doom of Alduin encompassed at last, and cleansed is Sovngarde of his evil snare. They will sing of this battle in Shor's hall forever. But your fate lies elsewhere. When you have completed your count of days, I may welcome you again, with glad friendship, and bid you join the blessed feasting." All: "All hail the Dragonborn! Hail him/her with great praise!" Tsun: "Return now to Nirn, with this rich boon from Shor, my lord: a Shout to bring a hero from Sovngarde in your hour of need. " Quotes * * * * *I have already defeated your friends once. . I do not fear them. * Journal Gallery Alduin down.jpg|Alduin forced to land from the Dragonrend shout Death of Alduin.jpg|Alduin's Death Last Alduin moment.jpg|Alduin's body shatters and his life energy fades away Alduin in Sovngarde.jpg|Aduin on the ground Trivia *After Alduin appears, the Hall of Valor will be permanently locked and the Dragonborn cannot return. *There is a brief moment where the option to loot Alduin's body appears before he disintegrates, although he cannot actually be looted. It is possible, if Kahvozein's Fang is equipped in the right hand, to harvest Dragon Heartscales. *When Alduin dies, the Dragonborn does not absorb his soul. It is absorbed up into the vortex above Sovngarde. *Tsun or any of the lost souls met en route to the Hall of Valor may join the fight against Alduin if they wander close enough or are struck with one of his attacks. *If Alduin is killed close to one of the sentinel statues near the edge of the cliff, it will shatter in the explosion. *This quest marks one of the few times that the Dragonborn encounters a location, but cannot interact with it after the quest is complete. Another location that this occurs with is Helgen in the beginning, although the village is still allowed to be entered shortly afterward. In addition, other locations where this occurs are Skuldafn, which cannot be reentered upon reaching Sovngarde and Japhet's Folly, after "Rise in the East." *Tsun welcomes the Dragonborn to Sovngarde when they eventually die regardless of their race, despite Sovngarde being exclusive to Nords. Bugs * If Alduin is killed before the secondary stage of his fight, either by killing him through console commands or an overpowered weapon in a single swing before he can fly away and despawn, the game will not spawn his second version, and the Dragonborn will be stuck in Sovngarde. **This can be fixed on PC by entering the specific setstage ID in the console commands to complete the quest. * Some of the optional souls may cause the quest to glitch, not allowing any of the other souls to be helped through the fog. This seems to happen mainly with the first Stormcloak met on the path. *If the Storm Call Shout is used in Sovngarde, the count down bar for Shouting again becomes locked. This prevents the Clear Skies Shout from being used to fight Alduin. *Returning to Skyrim can be made impossible. If Tsun is thrown to the giant waterfall by making him follow near the bone bridge, then talking to him so that he faces away from the falls and casting two-handed destruction spells on him (with the Impact perk activated), he will drop down below. If he is followed, the Dragonborn will die instantly. * Even after using "Clear Skies" the required number of times, Alduin may not appear. **This can be fixed by reloading earlier save files until he does. * After defeating Alduin, the heroes may attack Tsun, making returning to Skyrim impossible. **The only way to continue is to reload an earlier save before the battle with Alduin. * If the three heroes are provoked into attacking the Dragonborn after completing the quest while still in Sovngarde, then the Dragonborn can talk to Tsun to learn the Shout without the conversation being interrupted by the now hostile heroes. The Dragonborn will learn the Shout, but become unable to perform any actions outside of pausing and switching camera angles. **This can easily be fixed by reloading an earlier save file. Achievements |trophy = }} de:Drachentöter es:Matadragones it:Ammazzadraghi ru:Драконоборец fr:La chasse au dragon